Hola
by Gitana del Sol
Summary: ficlet about an interaction of my favourite couple on a beach and the problems of a language barrier. Jack/Angelica. one-shot.


**another one up! i actually wrote this last night but got too tired to actually post it. this one is just a quick shot that is not tied to any scene in the movie. the setting is on a beach. i got this idea while in the shower, inspired from a conversation that i had with _StarfishOnTheBeach_ and is therefore dedicated to her. So i hope you all like it, especially _StarfishOnTheBeach_.**

**i do not own any of these characters. enjoy!**

* * *

"_¡Tú eres de madre!_" Angelica exclaimed with a frustrated huff, shoving Jack away so that she could sit up. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him quite crossly. Jack, to her great irritation, looked no less amused.

"You keep yelling at me in Spanish and I keep not understanding what exactly you are yelling at me. How about you teach me? You can keep doing the yelling and I can start doing some understanding and stop the not understanding. Savvy?" The crooked smile he gave her at the end of his proposition did not melt any of the ice in her composure.

"No," she snapped, "I like it better when you cannot understand me."

"Give me a couple of days, love, and I'll be speaking es-pah-nee-ohl just as beautifully as you." He could tell she was warming up to him. She was still glaring but her scowl had softened, and her arms were no longer so tightly pressed to her body. Jack had trouble repressing a cocky smirk as he leaned back against the sand, placing his hands casually behind his head. Angelica narrowed her eyes.

"I highly doubt it."

"Dear Angelica, have some faith! You forget that I am Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Here, look! I know some words already." He pushed himself back up into a sitting position, facing her, looking suddenly very serious. He brought his hands up, like a conductor. Despite herself, Angelica leaned forwards, curiosity rising as he paused for dramatic emphasis.

"Hola," he pronounced in a deep voice.

"_Hola_," she corrected, smiling slightly at his attempt. Jack looked confused.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"No, _you_ said 'hoe-la'. It's not 'hoe-la', it's 'oh-la'."

Jack stared at her blankly. She stared right back, an eyebrow cocked.

"Spell it." He commanded.

"What?"

"Spell it." This time, he waved a hand towards the sandy ground. Angelica rolled her eyes but complied, tracing out "H-O-L-A" in the sand with her forefinger. Then, she turned to him expectantly.

"Good. Now spell 'hello'."

Completely confused, Angelica gave him an odd look before tracing into the sand, right below "HOLA", "H-E-L-L-O". When she was done, Jack gave her a meaningful look before reaching out to point to the first letter of "HOLA".

"What is this letter?"

"'H'."

"Very good!" He glanced up at her, smiling hugely. He lifted his finger before placing it beside the first letter of "HELLO". "And what is this letter?"

"An 'H' but-"

"And how do you pronounce this word?"

"'Hello' but-"

"Ah-ha! 'Hello'! As in 'huh-ello'," he stress the "H" sound at the beginning, "with a 'huh' sound in the front. Same letters, same principles so this word here should read 'huh-ola'." He leaned back against his hands smirking.

"Yes _but_ this word here is in Spanish, while this word here is in English. In Spanish, the 'H' is silent; you do not pronounce it, it has no sound. If it were meant to be pronounce 'huh-ola' as you were saying," she made a face, as if pronouncing words in her native tongue incorrectly were extremely vexing, "then it would be spelled 'J-O-L-A'."

Jack stared at her, no longer smiling, eyes flicking from her face to the two words written in the sand.

"You're sayin' that the 'H' makes no sound and that 'J' makes an 'H' sound?"

"Yes," Angelica answered, smiling in relief.

"And say I be wanting to make the 'J' sound, what then?"

"It does not exist in Spanish, though I suppose you get pretty close with a 'Y'."

"Well, that's just bloody confusing!" Jack exclaimed. "You aren't making any sense at all, love."

"í_Ay, Dios mío_!" Angelica threw up her hands, exasperated with the pirate. Jack suddenly brightened again.

"Oh! I know that one!" He craned his head up, squinting against the sunlight to gaze up at the sky. He studied the blue sky for a second before shaking his head. "Love, I don't see how your Dee-oze is going to help right now."

"You are _insoportable_!"

"I have no idea what you just said but I am sure it was not very nice." He gave another smile. "Why don't I just kiss those pretty little lips of yours and we'll call it even. I'll forgive you entirely."

A smile – always worked; but she was smart and not quite so easy.

"You think you can charm me so easily. Yet how easily you forget that it is I who will be doing the forgiving."

"Oh." For a moment, Jack looked put out but he brightened almost immediately. "Then by my reckonin', it'll be you doing the kissing." He pressed his face closer to hers, and when she tried to lean away, he snaked a hand behind her neck, a cocky grin plastered to his face. "You know you want to."

Angelica rolled her eyes but gave no protests when he closed the last gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. He pushed her backwards so that she was lying beneath him in the sand, mouths joined, fingers caressing, toes curling as the gentle breeze tickled their feet.

Beside them, the words "HOLA" and "HELLO" mingled, twisting together into a swirl of sand.

* * *

**cue hot love moment on the beach :]**

**please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
